Aoi and Momoiro Amagase
Aoi Amagase (天ヶ瀬葵 Amegase Aoi) and Momoiro Amagase (天ヶ瀬桃色 Amegase Momoiro), nicknamed by family members as the Rambunctious Shooting Stars (騒々しいの流れ星 Sōzōshī no Nagareboshi) are the twin daughters of Kachihi Amagase and Rika Ichigawa. They were born similar to their father, with Rika acting as "mother". Appearance Aoi and Momoiro, as twins are almost identical in appearance with few key features which set them apart. Both have petite and childish builds like their age suggests and both have dark blue eyes and brown hair. Albeit, Aoi has shorter, neck-length hair, whilst Momoiro's goes down to her back. Their fringes are also the same, parted to the left. Both wear rather old-fashioned garments of separate colours. This includes a top-hat, a dress which has long sleeves and several fluffed apparitions around the dress, which goes just below thigh-length. Finally , they both wear white stockings that go all the way to the top of their legs and boots with ribbons. Aoi's attire is blue and Momoiro's is pink respectively. Personality Aoi Aoi is the quieter twin, and often doesn't speak unless spoken directly to, or reaffirming Momoiro's words. Momoiro is her favorite person to play with even if she doesn't always agree with her violent and hyperactive ways. In some ways, however, Aoi is the more authoritative of the two, at least in her own relationship with her sister, as, since she is meeker, putting on a sad face will easily bend Momoiro to Aoi's will. Aoi has no aversion to fighting, so long as she can fight with her sister. She hates being without Momoiro for too long, as the company of her sister keeps them stronger. Momoiro In a word, Momoiro is the madness to Aoi's method. Loud, boisterous and outgoing, she leads the way without fear- in a word, she could be considered overtly reckless and to a degree, hot-blooded. Because of this, many people assume her to be borderline mentally handicapped, though those who witness her in action or while concocting a strategy make note that Momoiro is actually rather intelligent, though she prefers to attack head-on because, in her own words, 'thinking is irksome'. However, despite this loudness, Momoiro is more than willing to obey her sister; perhaps, it can be said that ironically, the fiery passion is slightly afraid of the cool reason. Willing to obey Aoi's every beck and call, when in her sister's prescence, Momoiro becomes a 'yes man' of sorts; a fact that even Arata Yaguruma points out, causing Momoiro to comically try and pick a fight with him. Just like Aoi, Momoiro has no aversion to fighting; except, perhaps one could say that she is similar to Lisette Ienaga in that she has a frighteningly high kill count for such a young age. Because of this, Nika jokingly calls her 'devil child', which is downright hypocritical considering who's saying it. History Equipment Boost Boots (ブスト ブトス Būsuto Būtsu): The boots Aoi and Momoiro wear increase their speed in conjunction with Shunpo, allowing them to move even faster than their normal Shunpo allows. The high speed with their small size makes them formidable. Various Candies and Toys: Despite wielding Zanpakutō, Aoi and Momoiro's preferred weapons seem to be the candies and toys they get from their parents, which they can augment with spiritual energy to turn into effective combat weapons. Powers & Abilities Linked Spiritual Power: Aoi and Momoiro work best as a team, their spiritual energy being linked with the other and resonating when they are close. When Aoi and Momoiro physically touch, their spiritual energy massively increases, even when weak, holding hands and boost it massively. When they are simply near each other it begins to rise, being separated however causes it to drop and each of them become less effective in battle. Master Candy/Toy Wielder: Unique in that their weapons of choice of are large candies or toys reinforced by their spiritual pressure. They can wield them like swords and shields, even shatter normal swords on occasion. Techniques Shooting Star Rockman (スチング スター ロクマン Sutingu Suta Rokuman): Aoi and Momoiro's favored rush attack, they consider it playing ball, though Momoiro seems to favor it a bit more than Aoi, possibly due to Momoiro's more open nature. They coat themselves in blue and pink energy respectively, which melds together in a soft, spiral aura of pink and blue, and run towards their opponent at blinding speed, causing massive physical damage and crushing anything in their path. It is often compared to a bowling ball, and everything else are the pins. Aoi and Momoiro always aim to get a strike. :Seizure Procedure: An attack named by "Aunt Nika", who saw it and forced the twins to name it to her liking. Seemingly a non-offensive variation of Shooting Star Rockman, the attack consists of Aoi and Momoiro surrounding themselves with blue and pink spiritual energy respectively and spiraling around each other, putting on a massive spiral light display that blinds anyone who stares directly at it. Zanpakutō Aoi Fuyuhisame (冬氷雨, "Winter Hail") is the name of Aoi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an azure, jagged combat knife which appears similar to Mitsuru Inazuma's Zanpakutō, Raitsubaki in its sealed state. It should be noted, just like Aoi and Momoiro, Fuyuhisame and Kakikassui are sister blades, and their abilities complement one another. *'Shikai:' Fuyuhisame's release command is unknown; however, when in Shikai a layer of gases surrounds its blade, which Aoi can solidify and extend into a sword of pure ice. :*'Shikai Special Abilities:' By plunging Fuyuhisame into a body of water or even rain, Aoi is able to reduce the temperature of the water, giving her the ability to control, generate, or absorb ice. With this, Aoi is capable of manifesting ice for offense and defense; and transform moisture or water into varying forms of ice and have absolute dominance over it. Aoi is also able to generate ice from Fuyuhisame once even a single drop of water has been released from the tip of the blade or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that Aoi's ice manipulation draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. Aoi's usage of ice manipulation is notable for augmenting her intensive defending style and possessing a general lack of good attacking moves; though with the sturdiness of her defenses, this is hardly a problem. Momoiro Kakikassui (夏期渇水, "Summer Drought") is the name of Momoiro's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a scarlet jagged combat knife which appears similar to Mitsuru Inazuma's Zanpakutō, Raitsubaki in its sealed state. It should be noted, just like Aoi and Momoiro, Fuyuhisame and Kakikassui are sister blades, and their abilities complement one another. *'Shikai': Kakikassui's release command is unknown; however, when in Shikai a layer of spiritual particles surrounds its blade, which Momoiro can ignore as it expands into a blazing sword. :*'Shikai Special Abilities:' Kakikassui grants Momoiro the ability to spontaneously combust spiritual particles or even, the air to generate, control or absorb fire. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. Momoiro's fire manipulation draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. Momoiro's usage of fire manipulation is notable for augmenting her intensive attacking style and possessing a general lack of good defense moves; though with the sheer force that she attacks with, this is hardly a problem. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mototsu Category:Seishin Category:Shinigami Category:Nightwalker Category:Original Characters Category:Nagareboshi Clan